Bernard W. Kearney
Bernard William Kearney (May 23, 1889 – June 3, 1976) was a Republican member of the United States House of Representatives from New York. Early life "Pat" Kearney was born in Ithaca, New York on May 23, 1889,Williams Press, The New York Red Book, Volumes 56-59; Volume 63, 1947, page 639 the son of Patrick B. Kearney, a clothier, and Josephine M. (Oster) Kearney.S. J. Clarke, History of the Mohawk Valley, Gateway to the West, 1614-1925, 1925, page 418 He graduated from Albany Law School in 1914 and became an attorney in Gloversville.Delta Chi Fraternity, Delta Chi Quarterly, Volume 12, 1914, page 429 He served in the New York National Guard from 1909 until 1917, first as a member of Company G, 2nd New York Infantry, and then with Troop B, 1st New York Cavalry.The New York National Guardsman, Commands 53rd Brigade: Brigadier General Bernard W. Kearney, August 1937, page 7 He served on the border with Mexico during the Pancho Villa Expedition, attended Officer Training School at Fort Niagara and received his commission in 1917.Georgina Pell Curtis, Benedict Elder, editors, The American Catholic Who's Who, Volume 5; Volumes 7-9; Volumes 11-20, 1939, page 217The Otsego Farmer, Know Your Candidates: Bernard W. Kearney, November 1, 1956 Legal career Kearney practiced law in Hamilton and Fulton Counties. He was the City Judge of Gloversville from 1920 to 1924. He served as Assistant District Attorney of Hamilton County from 1924 to 1929, and Fulton County from 1929 to 1931. He was Fulton County District Attorney from 1931 to 1942.Williams Press, The New York Red Book, Volumes 56-59; Volume 63, 1947, page 826 World War I Kearney served in France as a member of units in the 27th Division during World War I, and saw combat at St. Mihiel and Meuse-Argonne.Commands 53rd Brigade, page 7 He received the French Legion of Honor (Officer) and Croix de Guerre.Johnstown-Gloversville Leader-Republican, Congressman Kearney to Resign as Brigadier General in Guard, January 29, 1943Veterans of Foreign Wars, Foreign Service, Volumes 25-26, 1937, page 20 Post World War I He continued his National Guard service after the war, commanding the 105th Infantry Regiment as a Colonel,J.B. Lyon Company, New York State Legislative Documents, Volume 1, Issues 1-12, 1938, page 43 and the 53rd Brigade as a Brigadier General.New York Times, Col. Kearney Promoted: Will Be Brigadier General in Command of Troy and Brooklyn Units, June 18, 1937 He retired from the National Guard in 1940.Army and Navy Journal, Inc., Army and Navy Journal, Volume 78, Issues 1-26, 1940, page 54 Active in veterans organizations, Kearney served as National Commander of the Veterans of Foreign Wars from 1936 to 1937.Veterans of Foreign Wars, Past Commanders-in-Chief, 2010, page 1 World War II During World War II Kearney commanded a brigade in the New York Guard, the volunteer organization that performed the New York National Guard's stateside functions while National Guard soldiers were serving overseas.Williams Press, Public Papers of Thomas E. Dewey, 1946, page 580 Post World War II When the 27th and 42nd Infantry Divisions were fielded in New York a part of the National Guard's post-war reorganization, Kearney was recalled from retirement, promoted to Major General, and assigned as commander of the 27th Division.Associated Press, Schenectady Gazette, Will Organize Two Divisions, Fighter Wing, February 15, 1947 He retired again in 1948.New York Times, Guard Leader Retires: Maj. Gen. B. W. Kearney Is Put on Reserve List, June 5, 1948 Congressional career Kearney was elected to the United States House of Representatives in 1942, and served eight terms, January 3, 1943 to January 3, 1959.New York Times, Kearney to Retire: Upstate Member Will Leave the House After 16 Years, April 29, 1958 He rose to become the ranking Republican member of the House Un-American Activities Committee, and developed a reputation as a staunch anti-communist.Boston Globe, Obituary, Ex-Rep. Bernard Kearney, GI Bill of Rights co-author, June 5, 1976 His major legislative accomplishment was co-authorship and passage of the GI Bill to benefit veterans returning from World War II. Kearney was also given credit for having suggested the law's title.Veterans of Foreign Wars, Annual meeting Proceedings, 1959, pages 12-13 Retirement and death Kearney did not run for reelection in 1958.Bill Becker, New York Times, House Seats Lost by G.O.P. Upstate, November 5, 1958 In retirement he resided in Canandaigua, New YorkJohn R. Moore, Schenectady Gazette, Colonie, Albany and More, July 23, 1970 and Venice, Florida.U.S. House of Representatives, Congressional Record: Remarks of Samuel S. Stratton Volume 122, Part 14, 1976, page 16633 In 1959 Congress passed special legislation authorizing Kearney to accept and wear the Philippine Legion of Honor (Commander).Amsterdam Evening-Recorder, Stratton Backing Bill to Authorize Kearney Citation, July 10, 1959U.S. Government Printing Office, Private Law 86-208, An Act to Authorize Major General Bernard W. Kearney, to Accept and Wear the Philippine Legion of Honor in the Degree of Commander, September 21, 1959, page 1 He received this award in 1953 to acknowledge his support and efforts to boost the morale of the Philippine resistance during the Japanese occupation in World War II.Troy Times-Record, Philippines Honor Rep. Kearney, March 5, 1953 He died in Venice on June 3, 1976.New York Times, Ex-Rep. Kearney, 87, is Dead in Florida, June 3, 1976 He is buried in Arlington National Cemetery, Section 30, Grave 352.Arlington National Cemetery Grave Locator, retrieved September 27, 2013 References External links * Retrieved on 2009-05-08 * * Category:1889 births Category:1976 deaths Category:People from Ithaca, New York Category:People from Fulton County, New York Category:Albany Law School alumni Category:New York lawyers Category:American army personnel of World War I Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:National Guard of the United States officers Category:United States Army generals Category:Légion d'honneur recipients Category:Recipients of the Croix de guerre (France) Category:Recipients of the Philippine Legion of Honor Category:American judges Category:New York state court judges Category:County district attorneys in New York Category:New York Republicans Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from New York Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery